This invention relates to a spectacle holder.
The existing spectacle holders or cases are in most cases designed to receive the whole structure of spectacles in folded state. The conventional spectacle cases are generally bulky and inconvenient to carry in pockets, and the bows are apt to be deformed when forcibly confined in the narrow spaces of the cases. Therefore, most people do not carry spectacles in such cases and they usually put naked spectacles in the breast pockets or just leave them in handy places when not necessary. Under such circumstances, the spectacles often get lost due to the forgetfulness on the part of the user and the glasses are easily broken when dropped or covered with dust when left naked. Moreover, it is often the case that they do not carry with them a cleaning cloth and have nothing to wipe with when a necessity for cleaning the glasses arises.